Bone stabilization is the hallmark of modern orthopedic fracture care and reconstruction and involves stabilization of a break or fracture in order to allow the bone fragments to knit. Standard stabilization devices include plates, wires, and screws. Plates tend to be rigid and their uses are generally limited due to space requirements to long bone breaks or fractures. Wires may be stiff or flexible depending upon application. Screws are of metal or bioabsorbable materials and are of varying size and pitch. Cannulated screws have a central through-hole, so that they can be positioned accurately using minimal incision principals. Small wire external fixators, such as the Ilizarov, apply tension to a wire that is placed through the bone. These devices can include percutaneous application in which a portion of the implant remains outside the incision. Tensioned wire is better able to resist bending forces, than a wire in compression, and can be used to apply compression to bone segments when a live “wire” is utilized. The application of compression also has physiological effects on the bone being stabilized and can promote faster bone growth and/or better healing.
One of the prior art techniques is known as an olive wire, which has a metallic enlargement that abuts the bone. Tension is applied to the wire and maintained by a bolt and washer system that is applied to a frame external to the incision.